


movie time

by angelwooj



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Other, i work at a movie theater, idk i honestly cant write i just got bored, so naturally i had to write this scenario
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 07:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16635707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwooj/pseuds/angelwooj
Summary: why did bang chan agree to take the members to see a movie on their day off?why was woojin, the reasonable one in the group, the one who suggested they see a movie?more importantly, why the HELL were they watching a horror movie?





	movie time

**Author's Note:**

> prepare yourself before reading this because im a shit writer anyways enjoy?

bang chan loved his life; the idol life. he was doing what he loved. he was loved by the fans and he loved them back, immensely. he had found his lifelong brothers. he loved the other members so much, truly.

well. most of the time.

to say stray kids were exhausted would be an understatement. with them recording for music bank in the morning and then filming a variety show that same night. not to mention hyunjin and seungmin studying for their college entrance exams. but as the gods would have it, they had a day off. 

stray kids schedule was empty for the day, much to the boys delight. they had released a music video the same morning but had no schedule to appear or perform on any show. they had planned on doing a vlive later that night but they did not mind that at all. any chance to communicate and laugh with the fans, they would take it in a heartbeat. 

the original plan for the day off was resting at the dorms. whether it be in their own beds, other members beds, the couch or even on the fucking bathroom floor, they just needed to rest. they were either eating, sleeping, watching videos/dramas, or scrolling through twitter to check in on the fans. 

it had been in the middle of the afternoon when the idea somehow found its way into woojins brain. the new slasher movie Halloween had come out about 2 weeks ago in the cinemas and he was dying to watch it. as much as he hated the idea was watching the horror movie with chan and 7 scaredy-cats, it was their day off so it was the perfect opportunity. 

woojin sat up from their dining table, grabbing his empty bowl that was once filled with the delicious rice that changbin somehow cooked up. when woojin saw that changbin made his way into the kitchen and turned on the rice cooker, memories flashed in his head of the time changbin, hyunjin and minho cooked for the other members while a certain desk was being assembled in the living room. 

_metal,_ woojin remembered. it sent shivers down his whole body. stray kids were not the best cooks. 

woojin sat his bowl in the dishwasher and made his way to chan and changbins shared room. in the room, he found chan sitting up on his bed, crisscrossed while fingers typed away on a laptop. on the other bed, changbin looked to be in great peril. 

hyunjin had sprawled himself on top of changbin, fast asleep. 

“jisungie wouldnt give him attention or any cuddles,” he heard the voice under hyunjin say. “and now here he is.” 

woojin chuckled and shined his smile while looking at them. his other members really are the cutest people in the world. he loved them so much. 

he turned to chan and started walking towards the blondes bed. woojin sat in front of him, mirroring his sitting position. chan looked up from his laptop and softly smiled, looking somewhat shy. 

“hey hyung, what’s up?” 

“i want to see the new Halloween movie and i want the others to see it too.”

woojin didn’t hesitate. 

in videos and vlives, woojin seems to be the voice of reason in stray kids. the member with “stray kids one braincell” as the fans would say. yet in this moment, he was the biggest dumbass in South Korea. 

chans mouth fell open. it wasnt a big O shape, but his jaw still moved slightly. many thoughts and possibilities flooded into his bleached head. he knew most of the members would not mind watching a slasher movie but he couldn’t help but think of two people. the sunshine twins, born only hours apart. dumb and dumber. 

felix and jisung.

chan loves them both with all his heart. he loved their strength and their drive. the stuff that the both of them have gone through, even at such a young age, made chans heart swell with admiration because of how well they had gotten past all of it, and came out stronger. but the two together, basically high on sugary candy from the movie theater concession stand, while watching a HORROR MOVIE? chan felt ill. 

_fucking hell,_ hethought. 

he had debated woojins statement for a good 79 seconds. he himself also wanted to watch Halloween, having loved the older ones when he was younger. he knew that they wouldnt get another opportunity anytime soon, and by the time another off day came around, the blockbuster would most likely be gone from the cinemas. 

chan heaved a sigh and pressed the palms of his hands to his tired eyes. woojin looked at him worriedly and chan heard older ask if he was okay.

“im good, hyung. im just still exhausted.”

“we don’t have to go, i just wanted to suggest it,” woojin smiled. “i know we wont be getting another day off soon. we can always stay here and rest” 

“no, hyung, it’s okay. i want to see it too,” chan reassured the older. woojin did his significant hand claps while yelling ‘YEAHHH’. he jumped from chans bed, most likely off to inform the other members of their new plan for the day. before woojin left the room, chan called his name. “if felix or jisung get too scared, im sending them to your room and letting them sleep with you, hyung!” he snickered at his own statement. 

46 minutes later, the boys found themselves outside of the local cinema. the outside was painted in many different colors, making it seem like a fun house. 10 movie posters were on display on the outside. 5 posters on each side of the front doors. most cinemas had box offices on the outside but chan realizes that this one doesnt have one. not only was he at a movie theater with 8 rowdy boys, he didnt know where the fuck he had to buy the tickets. 

the first ones out of the car were hyunjin, jeongin and jisung. hyunjin made his way towards two big doors, pulling on them. when it didnt open, he pulled again, thinking he didnt do it hard enough. he let out a noise that sounded like “weh” 

“that’s the exit, dumbass.”

hyunjin didnt have to turn around to know that jeongin was giving him a look basically saying ‘are you fucking kidding me’ 

the rest of the members filed out of the car, unaware of why hyunjin had a pout on his pretty lips and why jisung was holding his stomach as he was crying with laughter. 

they all opened the actual front doors and stepped foot into the lobby of the theater. it wasnt a huge cinema, nothing fancy. but the warm colors on the wall and the sparkly disco balls that hung from the ceiling gave the theater a cozy feel to it. chan was the last one in, letting the other members go first making sure he didnt forget anyone. he still remembers the time that they had accidentally left minho behind at the aquarium because he was taking too long at the shark exhibit. he does not want a repeat. 

they walk up to the counter and was greeted by a woman who looked around 25 and had the brightest smile on her face, chan was sure he got blinded for a second. they bowed at each other. 

“hi can i help you?”

“hi, where do i buy the tickets?”

“you actually get them here at the registers. we used to have a box office, but after the building was remodeled, they decided a it was too much of a hassle.”

“yeah i was looking for the box office earlier,” chan chuckled slightly. “i’d like 9 tickets for halloween please.”

“how many adult tickets and how many children?” 

chan bit his tongue, stopping himself from saying, ‘two adults and seven idiotic loud children’. he loves the other boys, he promises. instead he smiled. 

“all adults”

the woman tapped a couple of buttons on the machine, and looked up. 

“anything else for you?”

chan knew he was going to regret this as soon as he said it.

“yes, actually”

 with 8 other growing boys who always crave sweets, especially seungmin and jisung, he knew that getting concession food was inevitable. chan decided to get two large popcorns to share amongst everyone else. it really helped to know that you get free refills on the large popcorns so if they run out, and they will, chan wouldnt have to spend anymore money. 

“do you want butter on these popcorns?” the woman asked. 

“extra butter please channie hyung”

“no butter, thank you”

he ordered 9 medium drinks and asked each member what they wanted. 

“i want a blue slushie”

“jisungie that’s going to turn your mouth blue - jeongin please dont touch the display”

jeongin shyly moved his hand away from the huge christmas tree that was on display for the new Grinch movie. 

“okay, hyung, i’ll have a red slushie. i mean, my mouth is already red.”

“he’ll have a sprite” chan turned back to the woman behind the counter. 

“i want all the drinks mixed”

“minho no,” chan sighed for probably the 10th time since they set foot in the cinema. “another sprite please.” 

all the other members either got sprite or coke. chan suddenly remembered the incident that happened during music bank yesterday. his voice had cracked several times during their recording. he knew he should not be drinking soda. 

“how much are your bottles of water”

“4000 won”

he let out an annoyed sigh and the woman looked. the overpriced concession was no where near the womens fault. blame the asshole owner that has no personality and is filthy rich but still lives in a 1 bedroom apartment and drives a 2004 kia optima and still charges 4000 won for a goddamn bottle of water. 

chans heart dropped. 

“im sorry, i know it’s not your fault!”

the woman smiled and bowed before walking to get chans water.  

surprisingly enough, only a few members had gotten candy. jisung went for the cookie dough bites, changbin got twizzlers, seungmin got junior mints and jeongin got sour straws, despite chans warnings of the gummy substance getting stuck in his braces. 

after paying for the tickets and the many concession items, they made their way to the auditorium. seungmin was clinging to jeongin, trying to hold his hand. jeongin didnt seem to mind at all as he opened his hand and welcomed seungmins, much to the others disbeliefs. jisung had his arm around felix’ shoulder while felix was carrying their drinks, nearly spilling them at least three times. changbin, hyunjin and minho were at the front of the group, already snacking on the popcorn before they even set foot in the auditorium. the two oldest members had found their way to the back of the group, once again making sure everyone is there. 

being the leader of a kpop rookie group is definitely not the easiest chore in the world. chan had to take care and teach 7 other boys. he made sure everyone can hit those notes, and perform the dance move at their best. he made sure everyone had a good, wholesome meal and got a decent amount of sleep. he made sure everyone was safe. but taking take of all these boys was exhausting. chan takes care of everyone but who takes care of chan? 

he had always been thankful for the angel that god himself sent down from heavens door. 

kim woojin is most definitely an angel in disguise as a ( _really fucking pretty_ , chan thinks) human. woojin was the one person chan could rely on with his problems. the oldest member has a really calming aura to himself and it always made chan feel good about himself and always made him at ease. whenever chan was stressed about a certain dance move or the way the instrumentals sounded in a song, woojin was always there, reassuring chan that everything will be okay. he also has really strong, handsome features and a KILLER body but, that was just the cherry on top for chan. 

he always thought about woojin when he really shouldnt. 

“i wonder how holding the hand of the person you love feels like?” chan really weirdly thought of woojin. 

“what’s true loves kiss like?” what’s kissing woojin like? 

“how does it feel like to be loved in return?” does woojin love chan? 

he always pushed those thoughts away. maybe it’s normal to have these thoughts about your best friend. about your bro. your really fucking cute bro that gives the warmest hugs that you just want to stay in forever. your bro that has the most wonderful smile in the universe and you would do anything for said bro to always have that smile. your bro thats laugh is music to your fucking ears. yeah, your bro. 

chan hates this feeling. 

he shook his head from thoughts of the older as all the members handed the usher their tickets. the cinema was fairly empty, due to the fact that The Grinch was the most popular movie that day so, no one really wants to watch a movie about an estranged killer. changbin was the first one in so he chose where everyone sat. there were two sections inside the auditorium. a bottom and top section. he chose the first row of the top section, where you can kick back and put your feet on the rails. the best seats in the house! 

changbin sat down followed by hyunjin, minho, felix, jisung, seungmin, jeongin and finally ... woojin and chan. chan knew from the get go that he would be sitting next to woojin yet, his heart hammered in his chest for some reason. he could feel the warmth coming from woojins body, which calmed chan down because of how cold the auditorium was. 

the ads and movie previews have been on for about 7 minutes and the movie is just beginning. chan was ready for the screams that will come from his members. 

50 minutes into the movie, they had already gone through both large buckets of popcorn and through one refill. even though everyones drinks were already gone, they still went in for the popcorn (except jeongin, curse those braces) 

ever since woojin had brought up the idea of watching this movie, chan kept thinking that it would be jisung or felix that would jump and freak out the most. on the contrary, the twins were calm in their seats, eyes glued to the screen, arms wrapped around each other. the person who jumped the most and nearly fell out his seat ... was chan. 

chan couldnt help but notice that everytime he flinches, woojin quietly giggles and squeezes chans hand before finally leaving their hands like that, eventually intertwining their fingers. chan also notices the heat coming up to his cheeks just because he’s holding woojins hand. stupid woojin and his cute stupid face. 

“goodbye, michael” 

the movie had ended and the credits were now rolling and the lights started to gently brighten. chan looked to his members. hyunjin was, once again, asleep on changbin. minho still eating popcorn (not even popcorn, just the crumbs at the bottom of the bucket) jisung and felix were chatting, most likely about the movie. jeongin and seungmin were sharing what was left of the sour straws and were also chatting about the movie. chan smiled adoringly. no matter how much shit he gives the others, he truly loves them with every fiber of his being, vowing to do anything to make them happy. he is so thankful. 

while looking at the others, he notices his hand still in woojins much bigger one. he blushes hard but he doesnt remove his hand. woojin notices the pink tint on the pale mans face but doesnt say anything. however, woojin squeezes chans hand, rubbing his thumb into the other.  

“remember when you said if jisung and felix get scared that they were sleeping with me tonight?” 

chan was confused. why did woojin remember this? and why was he bringing it up?

“well, they didnt get scared. you did,” woojin smirked. “so i guess that means you’re sleeping with me tonight, channie”

laterinthe night, after they ate dinner and finished up the vlive (fans were flooding the comments telling the boys to get some rest and eat well, they were so grateful) everyone washed up and went into their respected rooms. well. hyunjin was anywhere but his own bed, most likely with changbin or minho, annoying the shorter men into sleeping with him. in their shared room, jeongin and felix had decided to be wrapped in each others arms so they wouldnt be too exposed to the cool air in the dorm. two whole ass beds open in jisung and seungmins room, yet jisung might be cuddled against seungmin at the moment but you didnt hear that from me. 

chan was the last one to shower and wash up. everyone else seemed to be asleep so he decided to look for a late night snack. he crept his way into the kitchen, hoping to find some of that leftover rice changbin made earlier. before he could even open the fridge, he felt something wrap around him. arms. strong, well built arms that belonged to the most beautiful man chan had ever laid his eyes on. 

“you need to sleep, channie”

chan once again blushed a deep shade of pink as woojin lowly whispered into his ear. woojins breath sent shivers down chans whole body and his knees went weak. he had honestly completely forgot about what woojin had said in the cinema that day. ‘...that means you’re sleeping with me tonight, channie.’ 

“m-my hair is still wet, hyung. i n-need to dry it or else it will be a m-mess in the morning.”

chan cursed in his mind.  _you dumb piece of garbage,_  he thought _. you just had to fucking stutter._

woojin didnt seem to mind, instead he smirked and started running his fingers through chans wet locks, giving the most gentle tugs. 

“i’ll dry it for you.”

chans heart stopped and he thought that he honestly couldn’t take this much longer. 

so now the oldest members found themselves in the bathroom, blow dryer in woojins hand while chan was sitting on the toilet. woojins long, slender fingers were combing through chans hair and chan would be lying if he said this wasnt the best feeling in the world. he could literally fall asleep. and he almost did. 

“channie,” woojin laughed. 

chan opened his eyes and woojins face was just a bit too close to him.  _his lips look really pretty_ , chan thought. the perks of being half asleep and exhausted is the fact that, you could say things you didnt mean. 

“t-thank you,” 

even as tired as he was, chan saw the deep blush on woojins face. chan chuckled. he didnt mind the fact that he actually said out loud that woojins lips were pretty, he was more happy that for the first time that day, he made woojin blush. 

oh how the tables have turned. 

woojin unplugged the hair dryer, wrapping it up and sticking it in the cabinet under the sink. he took chans hands and helped him to his feet. 

“let’s go to bed.”

and so they did. 

even though both boys were about the same height, it was no secret that woojin was definitely more built. this made cuddling very easy. chan had become shy once they had gotten into the bed. woojin found this cute and just pulled chan towards him, wrapping one arm around chans waist and the other playing with his hair. chan hated how fast and loud his heart was beating. the amazing feeling of woojins fingers in chans scalp came back and chan was thought he was in the fucking clouds.

“channie?”

“hmm?” chan looked up at woojin, trying his best to look anywhere but his lips. key word “trying.” dammit it didnt work. 

“do you really think my lips are pretty?”

chan buried his face in his hands, snickering to himself because of how embarrassing this was but also because woojin looks shy about the question. chan gently nodded his head. 

woojin grabbed chans hands and took them away from his face. woojin admired chans features. his pale skin and dark eyes was the prettiest sight woojin had ever seen. chans full lips and strong nose really fit his face, giving him intimidating yet soft features that just made woojin melt. on the other side of the bed, chan was admiring the older. his thinner yet amazingly pretty lips always caught chans eye. they just seem so soft, he always thought about kissing them. chan really loved the little mole that sat on woojins nose and he wants nothing more than to smooch it. smooch it all fucking day if he can. strong jawline that chan just wants to run his fingers along. 

they laid there for a few seconds, staring at each other until, with shaky but confident movements, chan brought his hand up to woojins face, stroking his cheek with his thumb. woojin seemed to enjoy this because he did not hesitate and lean his head into chans palm, eyes fluttering shut. 

woojin sighed, as if something was bothering him. 

“what’s wrong, hyung?”

woojin opened his eyes and looked at chan for the 182726th time since they laid in that bed. his heart wouldnt calm down and he doesnt know why. the only thing he knows is that he wants to -

“can i kiss you?” woojin blurted it out before he could even think. woojin really wants to kiss chan. 

“god please yes”

the comment took woojin by surprise but he didnt wait another second before pulling chans face to his, setting their lips together. they stayed in that position for 10 seconds, both of them surprised by the sudden action. surprisingly, it was chan that decided to take control of the situation, moving mouth along with woojins. woojin sighed into the kiss and starting movie his lips with chan. the kiss was soft. gentle. chan was like porcelain, too delicate. woojin was afraid of hurting even though he was barely touching him. woojin still held chans face in his hands while chan was settling his hand in woojins dark locks. 

living in a dorm with 7 other boys, there really is no privacy and as fate would have it, on the other side of the room, jeongin and felix sat straight up. 

“HYUNGS!”

chan pulled away from woojin, despite woojins obvious whines. he looked at the youngers only to find that they had the biggest smiles on their faces and were nearly jumping up and down on the bed.

“fucking finally!”

“JEONGIN!” chan and woojin both scolded the maknae for using such foul language. 

after the hype calmed down, jeongin and felix went back into their slumber while woojin and chan were wrapped up in each others arms. woojin snaked his arm around chans waist once again, while chan snuggled into woojins broad chest even more. chan felt good. he felt content. he was so happy with how things were right now, and even more happy that he finally knew how it felt to kiss the most beautiful man on the planet. he smiled into woojins chest. not being able to keep his eyes open, he shuts them, breathing out a happy sigh. woojin rubbed circles into his back and started humming a sweet song into chans ear as a lullaby. 

“i love you chan, goodnight.”

chan felt that warm feeling in his stomach. this is what it felt like to be loved in return. 

“i love you, woojin.” 

it had been a few minutes, but the blonde sleepily called for woojin.

“woojin?”

“hmm?”

“can you kiss me again?”

woojin chuckled. “of course, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> ...I didn't kill yall with my writing? Anyways this idea popped into my head one day at work and started writing as soon as I got home. I work at a movie theater so all details from this is true, especially the asshole general manager I wrote about. Also, WooChan aren't even one of my main ships so I'm not sure why I wrote them in this skhsjgdkgsgd OKAY BYE THANK YOU FOR READING
> 
>  


End file.
